1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a system that meters an amount of wireless data, on a pre-determined basis, that is exchanged between a wireless network and one or more user devices via the system. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a wireless access point that enables one or more users to exchange a limited and metered amount of data with the network to which the wireless access point is connected.
2. Related Art
Mobile phones and other wireless devices are a popular means for people to connect to the Internet. Wireless devices can access the Internet through a wireless data plan for each wireless device or through a wireless access point, also known as a hotspot. The wireless access point allows one or more devices to access the Internet via a wireless network. The wireless access point may use a wireless communication protocol such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) to connect to a Wi-Fi enabled device. The wireless access point subsequently utilizing a wireless communication protocol to connect to a wireless network in order to connect to the Internet. Such wireless access points are popular in homes, coffee shops, and other locations where a person is trying to access the Internet utilizing, for example, a Wi-Fi compatible device.
Currently, some wireless device users access the Internet through ongoing contracts with a Mobile Network Operator (MNO). In these postpaid plans, wireless device users can purchase a wireless access point and pay a substantial rate per month for data usage in order to have general Internet access via the wireless access point. However, extensive Internet access can result in extremely high costs for users. Moreover, these users are tied to long-term ongoing contracts with the MNO. Either one of these aspects can result in the user being subject to unforeseen expenses.
Alternatively, other users access wireless services through a “prepaid plan.” Prepaid plans can be provided to users through a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO). An MVNO is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own network infrastructure. Instead, the MVNOs have business arrangements and contracts with MNOs to purchase data usage of their networks.
In either case, prior network oversight of such wireless access points required extensive and complex tracking and control utilizing back end systems for example.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a process for providing a wireless access point that can provide, meter, and control prepaid wireless service along with informing the user of the information related to the same.